Choices
by manyan83
Summary: Sakura has finally decided to explore her feelings for Naruto...But after a traumatic event she begins to drift away...Right into the arms of a certain sensei? Will it work out? Can Naruto forgive Sakura before its too late? And what part dose Sasu play?
1. Authors Note

OK enough! After some very NASTY reviews (both public and privet and I thank the person who sent theirs in a PM) I'm going to add a note! Before you message or review ranting about how this pairing isn't realistic, that I'm sick and demented for even thinking of writing this story, that Kakashi would never betray Naruto like that etc etc etc..Guess what kiddos there is a reason its called FANFICTION! I happen to be a fan of Kakashi Sakura pairings. AS well as NaruSaku, SakuSasu, SasuNaru (yaoi), and IrukaKakashi (also yaoi). There are some I'm NOT a fan of but because I'm NOT a fan of them I DON'T read them and if I do I would never be as harsh as you people are being to me! In fact I usually don't review at all unless I have something helpful to add.

I've said it before and i will say it again! If you don't like my story simply hit the back button and be on your way! You have YOUR favorites and I have mine. Just like you have your way of writing a story and I have mine!

I will admit I rushed getting this first chapter done and have left out some important information. That being said there are a few things i left out on PURPOSE! Like how and when Sakuras relationship with Kakashi started in the first place. If you would take your claws out of me for more then 24 hours and wait patiently for the next two chapters you would have your answer!

To clear up the age issue Sakura is 18, Naruto is 19 and Kakashi is what? 42? Yes ok that's a HUGE age leap BUT its a story!! This story isn't about their AGES!! Its about the relationship that has formed between a sensei and his ONCE student! AFTER a major trauma said student goes through! And Naruto's SUDDEN relationship with Sakura. And YES it was SUDDEN! And you will find out WHY it was sudden as soon as i finish the next two chapters! Certain events will drive her to Kakashi. Why you ask? Wait and see! I promise, promise you guys! My loyal helpful readers that this isn't going to be some crack pot story! I have a detailed story line that vie taken 3 months to work on with the help of my beta to get everything just right so it wouldn't turn out to be a crack pot story.

I hate that i sound like I'm defending myself but i kind of am! I feel attacked so I'm taking the time to explain as much as i can WITHOUT giving everything away! Yes I know my summer was very bad and I am changing it as we speak!

If i have offended any of you I am sorry. Truly I am BUT again if it offends you so much just don't read it! Try one of my other stories if this one doesn't fit to your liking ok?

To those who threw helpful advice and reviews my way. THANK YOU!! I 3 you guys!

This story is about romance and friendship.

Again I apologize for rushing through this first chapter it wont happen again. To those of you who decide to hang on with me through the first few chapters thank you so much and you wont be disappointed!


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura wanted to be anywhere but at her best friend's wedding. The past months events had her rattled and the source of it was sitting in front of her. She could feel Naruto's eyes watching her from Shikamaru's left.

She refused to look at him or Kakashi. The previous nights fight still fresh in her mind and the hurtful words Naruto slung at her still burned in her heart. Naruto had caught her with said sensei in the janitor closet of the restaurant where Ino and Shika's rehearsal dinner was taking place.

Naruto had demanded that she choose between her "best friend and the man who truly loved her," and "the no good womanizing sensei that would no doubt use her for his pleasure and then when he got bored dump her for the next woman willing to share his bed". Naruto's words had hit her like a slap in the face, considering that she and Kakashi hadn't taken THAT step yet.

She was so confused. Her heart told her that Naruto was wrong but her head also told her Kakashi could use her for what he wanted and then just abandon her.

Ino had told her to do what felt right, even if it meant losing Naruto. "Sakura, when has he EVER been mad at you for longer then a few days?" she had asked that night as the two lounged on the deck of their hotel suit.

"But this time is different Ino..." She whispered, running her finger over the edge of her wine glass.

"How so?" Ino said, her voice filled with concern.

Sakura sighed. "We've...sorta...been...um..." She mumbled, trailing off.

Ino started at her dumbstruck. "Wait, you and Naruto? You and Naruto had SEX?" She squealed the last word so loud that Sakura was sure the boys down the hall could hear her through the walls.

"Shh, Ino!" Sakura growled.

"What is it like some sort of secret?" Ino asked.

"Well no... Kind of... I don't know." Sakura said defeated. Ino felt for her friend. She hated seeing Sakura so upset and confused.

"Am I foolish for trusting Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed. "Of course not, Sakura!" Ino replied. "Then why do I feel like such a bitch for doing it? Maybe Naruto was right maybe I don't know what or who I really want?" Sakura said through her shaking sobs.

Ino scooted closer to her best friend and hugged her close. Ino didn't know what else to do except to comfort Sakura and tell her everything was going to be alright even though things for Sakura were definitely uncertain in the boy department.

Once the ceremony was finished Sakura handed the bouquet to a very teary eyed Ino and smiled at her best friend.

"And now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nara." The cheer that rose up was deafening. Kakashi caught her eye and she smiled faintly at him, quite aware of Naruto's disapproving look.

As the new couple walked down the isle, Sakura and Naruto step toward each other. Wordlessly he held his arm out for her. She took it silently, and the pair walked down the isle.

At the reception Sakura sat quietly observing the guests. When a very familiar song came on she found herself instantly looking for the one who shared it.

Sakura jumped as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. "Want to dance, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were still distant but his body language was different. "Sure" She said taking his hand. Naruto led her out in the middle of the many couples dancing.

_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Naruto took Sakura's right hand is his placing his left on her waist. At first they didn't look at each other. Naruto felt like his heart was going to break. Here he was holding the woman, whom he'd loved for so long… knowing she loved another man.

_Yes, you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

She was still a good four inches shorted them him even in heels. He smelled so good. So familiar. So safe. Is that what she wanted? Familiar? Safe? Boring? Or did she want someone a little more edgy. Dangerous even...

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

"I love you Sakura" Her heart nearly stopped at those four words. This was the same spot in the song that he had said it before... And that night… Their relationship would never be the same.

She prayed that he didn't expect her to say it back. But when his hand tightened on her she knew she had thought wrong...

_Lovely_

_Never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

"Sakura?" Naruto asked touching her chin so she would look at him. "I love you." He persisted.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto...but I-I can't..." She stuttered.

_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

He let go of her glaring. "Can't or won't?" He snarled. She flinched, not from his words, but from the hateful look he was giving her. She recognized it as the look he gave Sasuke all those years ago when he defected. When she remained silent he had his answer. "You're choosing Kakashi over me, is that it?!" He shouted. The people who were dancing stopped and moved back from them.

_Lovely_

_Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

"Naruto, its not like that." She said, desperately reaching for him. He slapped her hand away.

"I know what its NOT like. You don't love me. You never have. I should've known I couldn't trust you, Sakura. I hope your happy with this choice because once I walk away, I will not be look back." He said, his voice cold filled with something close to hatred.

_Hmm..._

_Hmm..._

_Just the way you look tonight_

What could she do to stop this? Nothing. Her heart had made up her mind. But if this was the right decision then why did she feel so terrible about it?

With a heavy sigh Naruto turned away. "I hope he brakes your heart." He said coldly over his shoulder before walking toward the door...

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and painfully aware that she was the center of attention, she ran. She was vaguely aware of her friends calling to her, but she ignore their voices and ran out the side door and up the hill.

She wasn't sure how far or how long she had run but she had found herself on the Hokage Mountain over looking Konoha. She could hear the music from the party below. Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. Naruto… Her Naruto... The one who loved her unconditionally even when they were younger and she only had eyes for Sasuke.. He hated her now.

She'd betrayed him in the worst possible way.

She fell to her knees and cried.

thats it for this chappie fans! the more reviews i get the faster the next chappie will be posted XDD Good and CONSTRUCTIVE reviews are welcome. Flames and other wise will be deleted. If you dont like my story then simply dont read it! mmm'k!

A huge thanks gose out to my beta Turtle! Your a huge help not only with my many grammer errors but getting my plot straight in my head! Much love!!


End file.
